1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to computer chassis, and particularly to a computer chassis that conveniently mounts a motherboard therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a motherboard is located on a plurality of standoffs of a computer chassis to electrically insulate the traces on the motherboard with the metal chassis. Many screws or bolts are used to secure the motherboard to the standoffs of chassis. However, when installing or removing the motherboard, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required and tightening or removing all of the fasteners is laborious and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.